


Makeup Artist

by LoverlyMadhatter



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Makeup, Staring, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverlyMadhatter/pseuds/LoverlyMadhatter
Summary: Adonis finally lets Arashi do his makeup for... selfish reasons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello one and all this is my last enstars fic from nanowrimo this year!  
> i loved writing them, so I'm probably going to do it again.
> 
> thank you all for reading, and thank you san for being cool as fuck and getting me into enstars and these two because i love them. <3

Adonis isn’t _quite_ sure how he got into this situation, but he had to admit it wasn’t all bad: with Arashi seated in front of him, he could look at her all he wanted. Her mouth was open just slightly, sparkling eyes narrowed and focused on his face, and there was a high blush on her cheeks. From this close he could smell her hair product and perfume, enveloping him like a gentle kiss, and he was thankful for his dark skin – it made it much easier to hide the blush on his cheeks.

When she turns away to grab another brush, he finally lets out the breath he’s been holding. But then she turns back and it’s caught in his throat again; he hopes vaguely that he doesn’t pass out.

“Adonis,” comes her gentle voice, reaching through his haze and pulling him back.

He shakes his head, eyes widening as they make contact with hers.

“Are you ok?” she asks gently.

The blood rushes back into his face. “Yeah, sure.” His voice isn’t as shaky as he feels, but Arashi doesn’t lose her worried frown.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Her voice is quiet, and Adonis knows that she’ll stop if he asks, no matter how much she _wants_ this. But Adonis is sure he doesn’t want her to stop, not when he gets to stare at her unbidden like this.

“I’m ok,” he replies simply, trying to force more surety into his voice. It seems to be enough, because she flashes him that brilliant smile and pats her brush into the compact again.

“I had a hard time finding your shade at first,” she chatters, trying to inject some conversation into their silence.

Adonis’ mind draws back to the swatches on his wrist, most of them so close he can’t tell they’re even there. He’s worn makeup before, sure, but their artist always picked out the shade for him – if he had to go into the store to buy it himself... he couldn’t even tell the difference.

“Why didn’t you ask the makeup artist?” It comes out sounding like an insult, the curse of his stoic tone, and he flinches. It doesn’t seem to phase Arashi, though, and she lets out a little puff of air to blow hair out of her face.

“The ‘makeup artist,’” she says flippantly, like the words taste sour in her mouth. “Doesn’t know your shade. It’s always too light.”

“It doesn’t look too bad,” he mutters, and he knows immediately that it’s the wrong thing to say.

Arashi pulls away from him with her eyebrow quirked toward her hairline. She never looks as intense as she does now, eyes narrowed down her nose as she looks at him. If there’s one thing Arashi knows, it’s makeup.

“Trust me,” she scolds, tapping her finger on the bottle that she’d been using. “This is the right shade. I ordered it because I _knew_ it was the right shade.” Her face softens as quickly as if it had never happened, and Adonis barely keeps himself from laughing.

She looks cute when she’s huffy like that.

She finishes dotting his face with the brush then puts the bottle in with her own much lighter shades. It’s a sore thumb amongst a collection of shades nowhere near his own, but it doesn’t seem out of place. Somehow it works, like flavors of chocolate melting together into something more delicious.

He doesn’t know why the question is on the tip of his tongue, why he keeps prodding conversation, but something about hearing Arashi’s voice this close to him makes his stomach flip. He wants to hear her in his ear, wants to pair the tinkling sound with her sparkling eyes.

“How did _you_ know it was my shade?” he asks while she presses powder to his face. She waits until he opens his eyes to answer, then surprises him with a wink.

“I know it by heart.”

Adonis isn’t sure where Arashi’s heart is – probably in her chest where it should be – but his is definitely beating in his throat.

She continues working on his face, telling him to tilt or turn or close his eyes. Every time she leans close he can smell her, almost taste her on his tongue while she breathes. When he can open his eyes again, she’s there, just as beautiful as before, eyes narrowed and focused and sparkling.

It’s in his best interest not to talk, because he’s sure his voice wouldn’t come out anyway. She punctuates the silence with little bits of speech, but he only responds with grunts or hums, hoping it’s enough that she doesn’t worry about him. Arashi never stops again to ask, so he must be doing something right – anything to keep her this close to him.

“Ok, I need you to open your mouth, just a little bit,” she says, tapping her finger on his lips. The salty taste of her skin lingers and he finds his tongue darting out to chase it. It’s involuntary and embarrassing, causing the same blush to rise in Arashi’s face to match Adonis’. She does remarkably well at keeping herself from acting flustered, but it’s written on her face and the way that her eyes flit away from his.

She leans forward again, this time focusing on his lips and lining them with a pencil. It’s intimate when she’s this close: he can feel the heat off her body and the way her hands shake while she applies the lipstick. When she finally finishes, they relinquish contact, and Adonis only just restrains himself from licking his lips again. She tells him to keep his face as still as possible, then sprays something on it, blowing lightly to dry it faster.

“Do you – ah – do you want to see what it looks like?” Her voice sounds much gentler and much more nervous.

“Yes,” he answers, voice shaky, but he hides it better than Arashi does. She grips the handle of a mirror in front of his face, and he notices that her eyes are averted while he looks at himself.

She’s done a wonderful job – as little as Adonis knows about makeup, he knows this is better than it’s ever been done before. Arashi gave him a feminine style, drawing the lines of his eyeliner out into a point. There’s gold just under his eyes and on his lids, a contour shaping his face into something rounder, but still keeping the original sentiment of shape. The dark brown lipstick makes his lips look fuller, like they actually exist comfortably on his face. He looks beautiful and, though he doesn’t quite understand, he has to agree this shade looks better on him than whatever the makeup artist at school was using. Maybe he’ll have Arashi do his makeup from now on.

Then again, he’s not sure he could look at her face that often without fumbling every single one of his lines on stage.

She’s looking away still, the blush high on her cheeks and her eyebrows curled up in worry. He takes the mirror gently from her hand and instead of looking at himself, he’s looking over it at her. The way her mouth purses ever so slightly, the way the crease in her eyebrows is just barely evident, the way he can see her jaw tense and shift while she clenches and unclenches her teeth. Arashi looks so cute, so perfect in this moment, and before Adonis realizes what he’s doing, he’s moving forward and capturing her lips in his.

Surprise tenses both of their bodies, lips stiff against one another’s while they figure out what’s happening. Once his senses come back to him, Adonis pulls away quickly, feeling the lipstick smudge onto Arashi’s lips. He sees it before he turns his gaze, dark and spotted on her lips, smudged outside of her lines so carefully drawn on.

“Ah, um… I’m sorry,” he whispers, looking anywhere but her face – he knows if he sees it again that he’ll have to kiss her, and he didn’t even ask the first time. “I didn’t mean to smudge the lipstick.”

Adrenaline begins to course through his body and it’s got him looking for an escape route. He’s fast, knows his legs will take him where he needs to go, but just as he’s about to get up, Arashi’s body slams into his. It knocks the stool over and onto the floor, his back smacking with a hard thud.

Arashi’s mouth is on his, stealing all of his breath, hard and demanding. But, as wonderful as it is, he wishes he could see her right now.


End file.
